She Will Love him Just the Same
by bookcookie
Summary: Cato is drafted to France during World War II. Clove is forced to stay back home while Cato fights for Europe. What happens when Clove gets a certain letter and comes across a dilema while Cato is away. Will she love him just the same? A series of letters from Cato to Clove. AU


**So turns out I won't be posting that Clato story I said I would right now because of really bad writer's block and well… Ya know. So here is a little Clato story I found in my drive. I hope you like it. Also thank you so much for the positive reviews on my Oneshot about Clove's death. Alright here we go. BTW Finch is Foxface's real name.**

* * *

_December 25th, 1943_

_ Dear Cato,_

_I miss you soooo much. I'm glad you made Katniss move in with me while you're away. I'm not as lonely anymore. Kat keeps me company. Kat feels lonely sometimes too because Peeta is at war too. We have each other._

_ The bed feels so cold without you on the other side. I hope that you will come back to me soon. I just want this horrible war to end. I just want you to come home._

_I decided to write you a letter today, Christmas of 1943, because I have a present for you._

_I'm having a baby!_

_There. I said it. I'm pregnant. With twins. Six months along. Knowing me, I have been procrastinating telling you for a while. I hope your not mad that we're having a baby. Clara and I have designated one of the many guest rooms the nursery. We even painted it! Can you guess what color? Sea green. Its gorgeous. I don't know what gender they are but I hope they're boys. How about I pick one name and you pick the other. Boys: James or Riley. Girls: Kalicuh or do you think?_

_The whole twin thing must be in my genes because you know, Kat's my twin._

_By the way you have my full permission to use Marvel as a human shield if you need to. I mean, I love you way more than my annoying older brother. Will you tell him I love him though. You, Peeta, and Marvel, better stay safe. I can't lose you guys. Just try your hardest to come home please._

When you come back I'll love you just the same.

_I love you,_

_Clove._

* * *

_January 19th, 1944_

_Dear Clove,_

_I'm not mad. I am actually really excited. When I got your letter last night I ran around the bunker yelling "I'm going to be a father." to all the other soldiers. Marvel tried to beat me up, but its all worth it. I can't wait to come home to you. I think for girl names: Mia or Lia and for boys: Riley. I like that name._

_We've been in France for five months. Everything's so beautiful here when there' not blood all over the ground. Peeta was shot yesterday but he's going to be okay._

_How are you holding up Clove? Are you okay? I love you so much._

_Guess what? They gave me a dog! A beautiful Chinook. I named her Clover, so I can always be reminded of you wherever I go._

_I hope that I will be able to come home soon. I miss you so much. _

_I can't wait to start out family. A wonderful, gorgeous, happy family. With a dog and two kids. How are Kat and Finch holding up? Marvel misses Finch so much and he's so grateful that you visit her everyday. Peeta talks about Katniss a lot. We all miss our wives. All the soldiers do. _

_I must go now, but don't forget that I am always loving you._

_I miss you so soo much,_

_Cato._

* * *

_February 1st, 1944_

_Dear Cato,_

_It's been seven months since you went away. It feels like seven years. I want you to come back to us. I want you to be here for the birth of your children. I know it sounds selfish and it is selfish, but I need you here more than Europe does. I wish that nobody had bombed Pearl Harbor so that you could be here with me. I wish that Hitler was never born so you could be here with me. I wish that there were never wars and fighting so that you could be here with me._

_If you die, Cato, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself. I don't know what would happen to our kids._

_Please, Cato, come home._

_I'm taking maternity leave in a few weeks. The babies are kicking more than ever. Yesterday, Kat, Finch, and I went to the beach. I was lying down in the sand and when I went to look at my swollen stomach, I realized I looked like a rotisserie chicken! It was pretty funny. It was a nice day._

_Kat and I ate dinner at Finch and Marvel's house. Be sure to tell Marvel that Finch made his favorite,tacos. Kat and I adopted a kitten yesterday. I believe he's a Ragdoll. We named her, Glimmer. She's practically golden._

_I don't know what I'll do if something bad happens to you. Please come back. I need you. The twins need you. Your my rock. Please Cato._

_When you come back I'll love you just the same._

_I love you Cato._

_Your loving wife,_

_Clove_

* * *

_February 23rd, 1944_

_My beautiful Clove,_

_We are moving camp tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be able to write to you again. Enclosed in this letter I have written something extra special for you._

I know you love me,

You say it in every kiss,

every smile,

In every moment you share with me.

You know I love you,

I say it in every touch,

In every hug,

In every second we're together.

Every time we're apart,

I say it from inside my heart,

Because all I ever want to do,

Is tell you that I love you.

_I promise I'll come back to you._

_Je t'aime Clove,_

_Cato_

* * *

_March 3rd, 1944_

_Dear Mrs. Clove Everdeen Hadley,_

_The U.S. Army is sorry to inform you that on February 26th Camp 4 was raided by the Nazis. There were no survivors. Your husband is presumed dead. _Sorry for your loss.

_Best of wishes,_

_Commander Steve Monto. U.S. Army._

* * *

_March 3rd, 1944_

_Dear Mrs. Katniss Everdeen Mellark,_

_The U.S. Army is sorry to inform you that on February 26th Camp 4 was raided by the Nazis. There were no survivors. Your husband is presumed dead. Sorry for your loss._

_Best of wishes,_

_Commander Steve Monto. U.S. Army._

* * *

_March 3rd, 1944_

_Dear Mrs. Finch Crossly Everdeen,_

_The U.S. Army is sorry to inform you that on February 26th Camp 4 was raided by the Nazis. There were no survivors. Your husband is presumed dead. _Sorry for your loss.

_Best of wishes,_

_Commander Steve Monto. U.S. Army._

* * *

_May 29th 1944_

_Dear Cato,_

_I know that you're dead._

_Katniss moved out when she got the letter._

_Last week you became a father and you don't even know. Two beautiful baby girls. Mia Rue Hadley and Lia Rose Hadley. They have you eyes. Blue eyed, blacked haired babies. A strange but beautiful combination._

_I miss you so much._

_Sometimes I play recordings of your voice to soothe the twins. They seem to know that they don't have a father._

_I still see Finch everyday. She comes over and helps me take care of the babies. _

_It's too much Cato. You promised you'd come back to me. You promised. _

_It's been over a month and it still feels like yesterday. Sometimes I think I see you while I'm walking to get something, but then I realize it's just a stranger._

_Your sister, Clara, has come visit me once. We cried and talked about the good times we had with you. She told me of the time that you cried because you didn't get to squish your poop before it got flushed. That was really gross Cato._

_I miss you so much. I miss you teasing me about my small size. I miss you calling me Clovey when I got upset. I miss everything about you. I still love you just the same._

_Love,_

_Clovey._

* * *

**6 months later. Third person POV**

_It's been seven months since Cato died. Whenever Clove looks into her twin daughters eyes all she sees is him. Lia and Mia are crawling around now. So when a slip of paper is shoved under the door of their home Lia immeadiatly notices it and tries to eat it. Her mother notices and sets Mia in the playpen to pick up Lia. She takes the paper from Lia and unfolds it. She gasps at it's contents._

Clove,

Open the door.

Cato.

P.S. I love you so much.

_She drops the paper and tears start to blur her vision._

_This can't be real. Cato is dead. Perhaps its just one of the naughty neighbor boys playing a prank on the sad widow. She knows she shouldn't open the door and that this is most likely a prank, but she wants her husband back so much that she opens the door a crack anyways. Behind the door is a tall, muscular, blonde man, but his back is facing her so she_ _can't see his face. "Cato?" she whispers timidly. She opens the door a little more. The tall man turns around quickly with a giant smile plastered on his face._

_"Clove!" he cries. He bursts through the door and cups Clove's face in his hands. Tras are flowing freely down both of their faces. Cato kisses Clove with more passion than he ever ha, attempting to make up for all the lost kisses over the last two years. _

_When they break apart Cato notices the raven haired blue eyed baby in Clove's arms. " Is that her?" he asks. "Lia." Clove responds. She hands her baby to Cato and walks over to the playpen to get Mia. She also hands Mia to her father. Cato looks down at the babies lovingly._

_Clove can't help but notice that Cato is muck skinnier and covered in scars. _

_But she loves him just the same._

* * *

**So... I hope you guys liked it. Even if you didn't please review. Uh this took me 5 hours so I'd really appreciate it if you guys read it. I'll be working on another story and the first chapter will be up in a few days. THX guys x**


End file.
